


the bed is warmer with you in it

by azunshi



Series: the life you and me [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azunshi/pseuds/azunshi
Summary: “Ah, shit, did I wake you?” Yuu gives Asahi an apologetic kiss on the shoulder before nuzzling into his nape. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”Asahi chuckles, turning around. His eyes are half-lidded though a sleepy but warm smile tugs the corners of his lips as he looks at a blushing Yuu. “Of course you didn’t mean to,” he whispers, reaching up to cup Yuu’s cheek. “Although sniffing my hair is a new way to wake me up.”Asahi and Yuu get some morning cuddling done before one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: the life you and me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	the bed is warmer with you in it

**Author's Note:**

> ahah so ... i completed this a few days ago but then i've always wanted to give noya something special on his birthday ~~wink wink~~ so i thought it would be good timing to release it today heh
> 
> this is a continuation for my recent oneshot, "it's the way that he combs my hair" and you dont necessarily have to read it before reading this ~~unless you want to sweeten things up with some domestic fluff before hopping right to it~~
> 
> it's been awhile since i've written smut, of any kind, but i did my best with this and i hope you all enjoy it <3

Despite being well-known among his friends for being an early-riser, Yuu is not the type of person who’d enthusiastically hop out of bed and welcome the new day with open arms. He’s the type of person who, once waking up, would take a few minutes of letting the warmth of his bed seep into him before begrudgingly dragging himself out. Then. he’d probably do some stretches, pace around the room before going to grab himself some breakfast.

Of course, that was before he met Asahi and moved in with him last year.

Things have changed since then. Now, the warmth of Asahi’s body and how nice it was to hold his partner were huge contributing factors to him staying in bed a little longer.

Yuu yawns, blinking groggily at the ceiling overhead. The spaces between the blinds over the window allow morning sunlight to squeeze through the gaps, giving him enough light to see his surroundings. He gives himself a moment or two before rolling to his side where the sheets are the warmest. Asahi’s back is facing him, his hair fanning across the pillow and his chest rising and falling with each breath. Yuu watches him, an idle smile tugging the corners of his lips. 

Carefully, he shifts closer to Asahi, propping himself up on his elbow. In his sleep, Asahi looks younger, the lines on his face from all the frowning when he’s working (which Yuu constantly reminds him to stop doing so) are softened, his features relaxed, open and vulnerable. His lips are slightly parted, little puffs of his breath escaping past them. With his long brown hair fanned out on the pillowcase, Yuu likes to think that Asahi is his Sleeping Beauty. 

Yuu stifles a chuckle at the thought and leans down to press a light kiss on Asahi’s temple. Asahi doesn’t stir, since he’s a pretty heavy sleeper, but his eyelids flutter at the touch of Yuu’s lips. Yuu holds his breath, half-expecting to meet Asahi’s sleepy eyes but when Asahi doesn’t wake, he exhales in relief. He doesn’t want to wake Asahi up yet since it’s still early and he had a long day yesterday. 

Since Yuu is in the mood to steal a bit of time for cuddling, he pushes Asahi’s hair from the pillow before slipping an arm under the sheets. Then, he slowly positions himself so that his body is flushed against Asahi’s back before lying on his side. After a few heartbeats, he rests his forehead against Asahi’s nape.

Everything is perfect, from the feeling of Asahi’s bare skin against him, the warmth from Asahi seeping into his body and the scent of Asahi’s shampoo filling his nostrils. Yuu’s eyes flutter shut as he holds Asahi tighter, a haze of sleepy comfort descending on him. He takes a deep breath and the scent of Asahi floods his senses, sending him into a state of euphoria.

_Man, I did such a good job washing his hair last night_ , Yuu thinks to himself as he buries his nose in Asahi’s scalps, pressing kisses there. _He smells so good, I mean he always does, but this is because of me_.

“Good morning, Yuu.” Asahi’s voice rumbles through his chest, startling Yuu back to reality.

“Ah, shit, did I wake you?” Yuu gives Asahi an apologetic kiss on the shoulder before nuzzling into his nape. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Asahi chuckles, turning around. His eyes are half-lidded though a sleepy but warm smile tugs the corners of his lips as he looks at a blushing Yuu. “Of course you didn’t mean to,” he whispers, reaching up to cup Yuu’s cheek. He lets his hand rest there, his thumb brushing over Yuu’s cheekbone idly as he stifles a yawn. “Although sniffing my hair is a new way to wake me up,” he adds with an amused quirk of his lips.

Yuu’s face reddens. “It smelled really good, okay? I couldn’t help myself,” he mumbles, trying to hide his face in his pillow. He hears Asahi laugh, saying about how it’s thanks to Yuu that his hair smells so good, when Asahi’s arm wraps around his waist, pulling him towards his body. Yuu obliges, his body moving on its own as he comes to rest against Asahi’s chest, their legs intertwined together. A smile plays on his lips as he nuzzles into the crook of Asahi’s neck, placing a kiss there. 

“Any plans for today?” Asahi asks, his lips brushing over Yuu’s forehead.

“Besides doing absolutely nothing? Not really.”

Asahi chuckles. His hand strokes the top of Yuu’s head, his fingers gently combing through the strands of Yuu’s hair. “Sounds like a great way to spend the weekend,” he murmurs, nuzzling Yuu and leaving a lingering kiss on Yuu’s forehead. A satisfied sigh escapes from Yuu as he and Asahi lay there in each other’s embrace, dragging the seconds into minutes.

Being wrapped up in Asahi’s arms first thing in the morning like this was the best thing in the world, and there’s nothing he’d trade in the world for this. 

“Sorry,” Asahi’s voice breaks into the silence between them as he extricates himself from Yuu with an apologetic smile. “I gotta go.”

Yuu waves him off. “You have nothing to apologize for,” he says, pulling Asahi’s pillow into his arms. Asahi smiles at him over his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom. Yuu hugs Asahi’s pillow for a few moments, pressing his cheek into the spot where Asahi’s warmth and scent still lingers and taking a deep breath before acknowledging that he too needs to use the bathroom. 

With an annoyed sigh, he puts Asahi’s pillow back before kicking off the sheets. Asahi is just squeezing some toothpaste on his toothbrush when Yuu walks in. He shoots Yuu a look, a silent question in his eyes to which Yuu responds by playfully smacking his butt before doing his business. Once he’s done, Asahi turns on the tap for him, stepping aside so he can wash his hands.

“I was thinking we could go have brunch or something at the usual place,” says Yuu while he reaches for his toothbrush. He looks up at Asahi’s reflection in the mirror, eyebrows arched.

Asahi shrugs. “Mm, buh can fwe khuddle firth?” he asks through a mouth half-full with toothpaste. 

Yuu stops brushing his teeth, turning to look at Asahi. “Huh?”

Asahi rolls his eyes comically then bends down to spit the toothpaste out. When he straightens up again, Yuu tries not to grin at the sight of Asahi with toothpaste lips. “I want to cuddle before we start the day,” he says, letting his hand trail down Yuu’s naked back.

Yuu fights back the urge to shiver at Asahi’s touch but gives him a coy smile, or as much of a coy smile as he can with a toothbrush in his mouth; probably not the most suggestive sight to see but Asahi flushes at that all the same. Yuu turns back to the mirror, not so subtly watching as Asahi smiles at him then leans down. He only lets out a mild noise of exasperation when Asahi kisses his cheek with his toothpaste lips, narrowing his eyes at Asahi who looks at him with wide innocent brown eyes before rinsing his mouth.

His hand still on Yuu’s back, Asahi straightens up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, giving Yuu a meaningful look as his hand slips lower to give Yuu’s behind a squeeze before he leaves. Yuu watches from the reflection of his mirror as Asahi climbs into bed, snuggling beneath the covers before he feels the corners of his mouth tug up into a smile.

He hadn’t expected Asahi’s libido to spring back this fast, especially since Asahi looked really tired last night and wasn’t in the mood; he usually takes awhile to come around but whatever the reason, Yuu’s delighted. He finishes up on brushing his teeth, making sure to wipe his mouth dry on a towel before switching off the lights in the bathroom.

Padding his way towards the bed, a mischievous idea occurs to him. Instead of walking around the bed to get to his side, he decides to unceremoniously climb over Asahi. Asahi, who was catching a few moments of shut-eye, looks up at Yuu smiling down on him with that cheeky grin on his face. 

Asahi snorts, shaking his head before his hands come up from under the sheets and push Yuu into the mattress beside him. Yuu rolls over without resistance although a peal of laughter escapes from him. “What, you don’t like me being on top?” he teases, pulling the sheets around him and huddling up close to Asahi.

“Not when you’re grinning at me like you’re about to draw on my face with a marker,” quips Asahi, pulling Yuu into his arms. They adjust their positions a bit before settling into a comfortable position, where the two of them are facing each other, Asahi’s arms wrapped around Yuu and their legs intertwined together. 

“Do you speak from experience?” Yuu ventures, barely concealing the little grin on his face.

“Shh.” Asahi’s hand reaches up to cover Yuu’s mouth. “Just cuddle me, please,” he says. Yuu rolls his eyes in amusement; it was only one time he did that, back when he was too young and immature to properly admit that he liked Asahi and only showed his feelings by teasing the person of his affections. Yuu kisses the fingers over his mouth before lifting Asahi’s hand away.

As they lay there in silence, Yuu soaks up the comforting presence of Asahi beside him, the solid feeling of Asahi’s body pressed up against him and the soothing scent of him filling up his senses. Idly, Yuu drags one of his hands along Asahi’s side, appreciating the smoothness of Asahi’s skin under his palm.

Asahi simply lets Yuu do what he likes, his only response a nuzzle as Yuu caresses his bare upper body before cupping Asahi’s left breast. Yuu hears a soft huff from Asahi as he traces his index finger around his nipple, a smirk playing on his lips as Asahi shifts beside him. _There’s no way he can resist this_ , Yuu thinks as he continues to slowly circle his fingertip around the hardening nub before rolling it between his thumb. 

Asahi groans, a low and arousing sound. Yuu was half-hard when Asahi touched him in the bathroom earlier but his blood rushed south immediately after hearing Asahi groaning like that. The way a simple noise from Asahi could make him feel this way is amazing. Experimentally, Yuu wraps his legs around Asahi’s thigh and presses his growing hardness there.

Asahi gets the message, of course, and Yuu can’t help the little rush of delight when Asahi obliges by turning onto his back, pulling Yuu atop of him. The sunlight filtering in through the blinds gives him enough to see the darkening look of desire in Asahi’s eyes, which somehow contrasts with the fond smile on his lips. His hair is a little mussed-up from sleep, a small halo of hair sticking out around his head, but Yuu thought he looked perfect.

“ _Yuu_.” The way Asahi’s whispers his name, soft and reverent, is enough to make Yuu’s heartbeat stutter in his chest. To be honest, he used to not like his given name much, thinking that it didn’t suit him at all until Asahi called him by it for the first time. He remembered how flustered it made him back then, but also it made him want to melt; it was the way Asahi said it, and the way he looked at Yuu with all the affection and fondness those big brown doe eyes could hold. 

Asahi’s hand reaches up to cup his cheek and Yuu leans into his touch, his eyes fluttering half shut at the sensation of Asahi’s callused but warm palm against his cheek.

“ _Asahi_ ,” whispers Yuu, the same way Asahi did with his name, as he holds Asahi’s hand where it is. He nuzzles into it, his gaze flickering beneath his lashes to watch Asahi’s reaction as he presses a kiss on the inside of Asahi’s wrist. A hot rush of satisfaction and arousal passes through him as Asahi lets out a soft moan at the gesture, his plump lips falling slightly open. Underneath him, Yuu can feel Asahi nearly-hardened cock pressing into him; his own erection twitches in response.

With a smirk, Yuu braces his arms by either side of Asahi’s head and leans down to capture Asahi’s eager lips with a kiss. He grinds his hips down on Asahi’s erection, which provides him with a bit of relief from his arousal. His hands curl into small fists, needy noises escaping him as their kisses become hungrier and open-mouthed, the hot curling tension in his abdomen building as their clothed members rub against each other. Asahi’s hands are busy with their own ministrations, one of them rubbing and pinching Yuu’s nipple while the other is cupping and squeezing Yuu’s ass.

At some point, Asahi breaks away from their kiss, the tugging of Yuu’s boxers becoming insistent. Yuu laughs, and gets off Asahi, only for his partner to gently push him over onto his back. He falls against the mattress with Asahi hovering over him, his handsome face flushed and eyes dark with desire. He lets out a surprised moan when Asahi surges down on him, his mouth latching onto the sensitive skin on his neck, licking and sucking his way down.

Asahi pulls Yuu’s boxers off, letting his erection spring free. “You’re already so wet,” Asahi remarks with a smirk when he leans back to admire Yuu leak clear fluid from his tip on his stomach. “All we did was just makeout with each other.” 

There’s just something about the way Asahi teases him when they’re in bed that can make Yuu flush this way, his entire face turning red from Asahi’s low and sultry voice. Unable to defend himself, he resorts to changing the topic. Raising his foot, he nudges Asahi’s back with his toe. “Take yours off too, Mister,” he tries to say firmly but his voice quavers at the end.

Asahi laughs, pushing away the loose strands of hair away from his face. Then, keeping his eyes on Yuu, his fingers curl around the waistband of his boxers before he pulls them off. His pace is agonizingly slow, the crooked smirk on his lips showing off how much delight he’s taking in watching Yuu squirming in the process.

“Bah, don’t tease me like that,” Yuu whines, throwing an arm over his eyes. “I’m so hard here and you’re not making things easier for me.” He hears Asahi chuckle before a gentle grip lifts his arm over, revealing Asahi’s smiling face. 

“It’s fun to watch you act needy for me,” states Asahi with glee.

Yuu opens his mouth, about to retort when Asahi kisses his cheek with surprising tenderness. Yuu’s eyes widen before they soften into a fond expression. “Oh, _you_ ,” he says with a small laugh, circling his arms around Asahi’s neck. “What am I ever going to do with you,” he mumbles into Asahi’s temple, eyes fluttering shut as his heart races from the butterfly kisses Asahi leaves on his skin. “I love you.”

Asahi nuzzles into his neck. “I love you too,” he murmurs into Yuu’s ear, his warm breath ghosting over the flushed skin. Yuu allows himself to sink into the feeling of Asahi’s hands and lips all over his body, gasps and moans escaping him, his back arching in pleasure and fists tangling in the sheets from Asahi’s touch.

“You’re so beautiful,” murmurs Asahi at intervals, the warmth of his breath puffing over the spots where he licked and sucked Yuu’s skin. “Yuu, you’re so sexy.” Every word uttered with that low timbre of his voice goes straight into Yuu’s throbbing dick, making him ooze precum over his stomach which Asahi laps up. 

The flick of his tongue over the sensitive skin there is almost too much, and Yuu nearly cums from the sight of Asahi between his legs. He groans, eyes squeezing shut as Asahi’s palms caress down his sides, sliding over his waist, over the sides of his cheeks then his thighs when strong hands grip him there.

When he cracks his eyes open a little, he finds Asahi smirking at him, enjoying the sight of Yuu writing like that at his touch. Asahi nuzzles into the delicate skin of Yuu’s inner thighs, his moist lips brush over the pale, unmarked skin, kissing and sucking. More dirty noises escape from Yuu, barely formed words and whines of pleasure which quickly turns into gasps when Asahi sinks his teeth into skin, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to send Yuu’s back arching off the mattress.

It’s only when he feels Asahi’s fingers curl around the shaft of his cock does he open his eyes to see Asahi with his lips parted, ready to take him in. 

Yuu squirms. “Asahi,” he pants. “I think I might cum in your face if you — _Oh!_ ” The sentence dies in his throat when Asahi wraps his lips around his cock, his legs tightening over Asahi’s shoulder. He moans, head falling back against the mattress as Asahi takes him all the way, the hot and wet sensation of Asahi’s mouth around his cock proving to be almost unbearable for him. Panting hard, his hand grips Asahi’s hair, the brown strands tangling around his fingers as Asahi bobs up and down on his dick.

No matter how many times he gets his dick sucked by Asahi, the sight of Asahi with his wet lips wrapped around him, taking him whole, Yuu still makes the same noises as he did when Asahi first sucked him off. Asahi’s hands hold him down firmly against the mattress, preventing his hips from bucking up too much so all he can do is sob helplessly with his fists tangled in the sheets.

With a cry, he comes inside Asahi’s mouth, stars exploding behind his vision. He hears Asahi make a noise of surprise but judging from the way his mouth tightens around Yuu’s cock, Yuu can only guess he swallowed.

“You didn’t have to do that,” pants Yuu, his chest heaving up and down as Asahi straightens up, Yuu’s cum dribbling out the corner of his mouth. He wipes with the back of his hand, smearing it across his lips.

“Yeah, but you always taste so good so I couldn’t help myself,” admits Asahi with a smile, the endearingly sheepish one he wears whenever Yuu tells him off. He leans over to kiss Yuu on the forehead but all Yuu can focus on is Asahi’s need hanging heavily between them, flushed and dripping precum. 

With all the strength he has left (that Asahi hasn’t sucked out from that orgasm), Yuu reaches and curls his fingers around Asahi’s cock, stroking it. Asahi makes a noise at the back of his throat, and looks down at Yuu through half-lidded eyes.

“Let me take care of you,” whispers Yuu, cupping Asahi’s cheek with his free hand. He slides it down Asahi’s jawline over his neck before coming to rest at his shoulder. Then he pushes gently. Asahi obliges, rolling over as Yuu sits up. As soon as he settles back on the pillows, Yuu swings a leg over Asahi’s body before kneeling over him.

Asahi looks so beautiful like this, his hair spread out across the mattress, staring up at him with brown eyes and parted lips. Overcome with immense affection for him, Yuu kisses Asahi, his tongue swiping over those swollen lips of Asahi’s and tasting himself on them before Asahi lets him in. Yuu’s hand runs along Asahi’s torso, trailing goosebumps in its wake; he pays special attention to Asahi’s chest, groping him and flicking his thumb over Asahi’s hardened nipples, while the other plays with Asahi’s balls, rolling them between his fingers and squeezing gently. Asahi moans into his mouth, needy and full of want, as Yuu trails his fingers along the underside of Asahi’s throbbing cock; Asahi’s hips buck upwards at his touch.

Despite the situation, Yuu can’t help giggling. “Look at you,” he teases Asahi, stroking him and watching as Asahi’s eyes flutter shut, his lips falling open in a pretty O. He nibbles on the delicate skin of Asahi’s neck, eliciting more deep moans from Asahi. “So needy for me.”

“That was you moments ago,” Asahi pants.

Yuu smirks. Of course, but it’s fun to tease Asahi when his partner is literally in his hands. He kisses Asahi’s forehead, stroking Asahi a few more times before grabbing the lube from the nightstand drawer. Dispensing the liquid onto his fingers, Yuu rolls it before he deems it warm enough and reaches behind himself. 

To be honest, Yuu doesn’t really like fingering himself. His fingers aren’t long or wide enough to satisfy himself but with Asahi watching hungrily, pupils blown so wide that his eyes appear almost black, Yuu’s breath catches in his throat, exhilaration racing in his veins. While he works himself open, Asahi wraps his hand around Yuu’s neglected length, stroking it idly and running his thumb over its leaking tip and spreading precum over it. Yuu fights back a moan, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he clenches around himself tighter so he doesn’t rut into Asahi’s hand. 

Asahi enjoys every single bit of Yuu’s reaction and tells him not to hold back. “I love the way you sound when you’re so desperate,” he says, varying his strokes and his grip while his free hand gets a bit more frisky, playing with Yuu’s balls. 

“You’re gonna make me cum at this point,” Yuu pants as he removes his fingers from himself. Asahi shoots him a coy smile, giving him a few more strokes before letting him go.

“You wouldn’t mind,” Asahi points out teasingly as he searches for the lube 

“You’re being quite a tease today, aren’t you?”

“Maybe all the horny from you last night transferred onto me when you washed my hair last night,” Asahi teases as he pours a generous amount of lube on himself, stroking himself. 

“Well, there’s plenty more where that came from,” Yuu sighs, practically drooling from watching Asahi slick the lube all over himself like that. 

As Yuu adjust himself, Asahi helps align himself over Yuu’s hole. Even though Yuu loves being on top, he’s grateful Asahi’s hands are there to help him, steadying him at the hips in case he bottoms out too fast. The blunt head of Asahi’s cock presses on his entrance, filling him up as Yuu lowers himself on it, inch by inch. Asahi is groaning softly, his fingers digging lightly into Yuu’s thighs.

Once Asahi is fully sheathed inside him, Yuu exhales and takes a moment to appreciate how full he feels. Asahi feels so huge and warm inside him like this, his cock throbbing gently against his walls. Bracing himself on Asahi’s thighs, he leans back and rocks his hips, a moan tumbling out of his lips when he gets the angle just right.

Underneath him, Asahi breathes sharply, letting out an occasional moan, the muscles in his arms flexing as he holds Yuu by his cheeks, spreading them further apart as his hips rise up to thrust deeper into Yuu every time he sinks down. Yuu keens, his nails digging into Asahi’s skin, when he feels Asahi hit the right spot, sending waves of pleasure rolling all over him. His head falls back, mouth open as he calls Asahi’s name in the lewdest way possible, allowing his body to take the lead. 

They lose themselves to the rhythm, their paces getting faster and rougher and wilder, as they chase each other to the climax. At some point, Asahi sat up to hold their bodies flush together but they ended up back against the mattress again, this time with Yuu pinned underneath him.

Desperate cries punctuate out of Yuu as Asahi pounds into him. He clings for dear life, legs crossed tightly around Asahi’s hips and arms around Asahi’s neck as their lips connect each other with sloppy kisses. They call for each other in panting and moaning breaths, unable to express their pleasure aside from each other’s names.

Yuu slips a hand between their bodies, stroking his aching member in a way that times with Asahi’s thrusts into him while moaning into Asahi’s mouth. “I’m gonna cum,” he barely manages to say when the coiling heat from the pit of his stomach coursing through him becomes almost unbearable. “Not gonna last … very long.”

“I’m close too,” groans Asahi, burying his face in the crook of Yuu’s neck. “Can I come inside?”

“Oh, yes please.”

Yuu whimpers, eyes squeezing shut as stars explode behind his vision again. Something warm splatters over his chest as the relief of an orgasm swiftly follows. His body goes limp from the climax, chest heaving up and down like he had just run an entire marathon. Asahi comes a few seconds later, letting out a low groan against Yuu’s flushed skin as his hips come to a shuddering stop. Yuu can barely feel anything inside from all the stimulation but when Asahi slowly pulls out, he can feel Asahi’s seed dribbling out of his hole.

A weak laugh bubbles out of him as he raises his head; he can’t see himself but he can only imagine what it looks like. Asahi smiles at him, planting a kiss between his eyebrows. “Lie down,” he says gently, wiping Yuu with some tissues.

“Asahi,” Yuu whispers, unable to form any other words. He reaches out but his fingertips barely touch Asahi’s arm. 

Asahi notices the gesture and holds his hand before it can fall onto the mattress. “I’m here,” he says softly. “Just give me a moment to clean up, okay?”

“Mm.” Yuu rolls onto his side as Asahi gets off the mattress, wobbling slightly as he disposes of the tissues in the bathroom. He gives himself a few moments to lay there, appreciating how he feels now before the cold air kissing his bare, flushed skin raises goosebumps. 

When Asahi returns, Yuu barely dragged the covers over himself. He smiles to himself, admiring the sight of a rosy-cheeked Yuu snuggling under the sheets; his heart swells at the sight. Carefully, he climbs into bed beside his lover and scoots up close to him. Yuu’s eyes flicker slightly open but the lazy smile that curls his lips upwards and the way he raises his arm invites Asahi into his embrace.

“What do you feel like eating later?” Yuu asks, his arm cradling Asahi’s head. “And don’t say you want to eat me. I meant a proper meal,” he adds when he notices that playful glint in Asahi’s eyes.

“But  _ you’re _ a proper meal,” argues Asahi lightheartedly. He chuckles when Yuu tugs a strand of his hair, a mildly exasperated but flattered expression on his flushed face. Asahi nuzzles into Yuu, appreciating how soft and warm his lover feels. They lay there together, listening to each other’s heartbeats and breathing. 

Asahi’s eyelids grow heavier as Yuu strokes his hair, the tips of his fingers gently dragging over his scalp. “Ok, maybe we could have brunch at that place across the street,” he mumbles.

“Yeah, sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i mentioned this was my first smut in a long time earlier. i dont usually write smut because i usually get flustered over my own writing or just think less positively of it than i should. with that, i'd like to say that if you have any constructive criticism, or just anything you liked about this fic, please let me know! because i might .. i might actually write some more nsfw for asanoya :3
> 
> anyway thank you so much for reading <3 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/azunshi) | [tumblr](https://avatarclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
